Ce soir là
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs depuis maintenant deux ans, Aphrodite pleurait, assis sur une marche menant vers son temple. Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs depuis maintenant deux ans, l'ombre l'observait, triste, inquiète, et amoureuse.
1. Ce soir là

_**Auteur**__**:**_ Ologliniel, pour vous servir.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Ah non, pas à moi, juste l'histoire sortit de mon petit cerveau étriqué.

_**Avertissement :**_ Ceci est un slash ! je répète, ceci est un slash ! Homophobes, merci d'aller voir ailleurs si je ne m'y serais éventuellement pas perdue.

_**Notes**__**:**_ Désolé pour le temps passé, je n'avais pas vraiment l'inspiration pour écrire… ( Enfin si mais du coup je n'ai fait que des brouillons de fics!! !!) C'est la première que j'ai réussie à terminer !! Et la plus longue terminée à ce jour d'ailleurs…

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Ce soir-là**_

_**********************************************************************************************************_

Il faisait nuit. La lune éclairait faiblement le sanctuaire en reconstruction. Les ors s'étaient ressuscités eux-mêmes, les Dieux seuls savaient comment, et chacun avait repris la vie qu'ils avaient avant. En effaçant tout, bien sûr. Ainsi, chacun essayait tant bien que mal de faire table rase sur le passé. Après tout, ils étaient frères. Mais à vrai dire, peu y étaient vraiment arrivés, et certains étaient mis à l'écart. Le poisson et le cancer en faisaient partie. Des couples avaient été formés, dont Aphrodite et Angelo. Pour la plupart du sanctuaire, c'était par dépit.

Pas pour Aphrodite.

Il aimait son crabe. Il l'aimait terriblement. Mais Angelo était infidèle. Et Aphrodite désespérait.

*******************************

Assis sur une marche menant à son temple, Aphrodite regardait les étoiles. Angelo avait encore découché. Il aurait dû y être habitué, maintenant, mais cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal; Et cela lui faisait toujours aussi plaisir de voir qu'il revenait quand même vers lui. Le poisson souffrait. Il passait du chaud au froid. Toujours.

Et ce soir, comme beaucoup trop d'autres soirs, il pleurait, assis sur sa marche.

Et ce soir, comme beaucoup trop d'autres soirs, il se promettait de le laisser tomber une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et ce soir, comme beaucoup trop d'autres soirs, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Assis sur une marche menant à son temple, Aphrodite regardait les étoiles. Le vide l'attirait irrésistiblement. Une fois encore. Mais il savait qu'il résisterait. Ses yeux d'azur cherchant la constellation de l'être aimé, il pensait que sa vie était un drôle de manège. En apparence joli et joyeux, il tournait, tournait si vite que ceux dont l'âme n'était pas assez forte tombaient.

Aphrodite s'était longtemps cru puissant, impénétrable, fort.

Il savait à présent qu'il n'en était rien.

Sa place sur le manège était vide, et lui gisait au sol. Abandonné. Après tout il n'était qu'un traître. Après tout, il n'avait pas de coeur.

Après tout.

Assis sur une marche menant à son temple, Aphrodite regardait les étoiles. Il ne savait pas que quelqu'un caché dans l'ombre l'observait. Il ne savait pas que ce quelqu'un souffrait pour lui mais n'osait intervenir. Il ne savait pas que cette ombre l'aimait. Il restait là, à se lamenter sur son amour envolé dans d'autres bras. A voix haute ou à voix basse, peu importait, l'ombre l'entendait.

Et chaque nuit passée ainsi les faisait souffrir.

Le matin se levait déjà, et l'ombre partit. Il savait que le jeune homme de son coeur pardonnerait à celui qu'il aimait. Et Aphrodite le savait aussi. Ignorant tout de l'ombre et de son départ, il attendait le moment fatidique.

Celui où Angelo allait revenir en lui sortant une excuse pitoyable que lui ferait semblant de croire.

Ça y est, ils y étaient. Il voyait au loin sa silhouette s'avancer. À présent, il pouvait presque voir son visage satisfait. Bientôt il fut près de lui.

- Bonjour, Amour... désolé pour hier soir, le grand pope m'avait demandé pour une chose de la plus haute importance dont je ne peux te parler et cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps... tu m'a manqué...

Paroles mielleuses et fausses qu'Aphrodite ne supportait presque plus, mais espérait en même temps. Ces petits mots d'amour, même mensongers, étaient tout ce qui lui restait de cette passion d'autrefois.

Aphrodite ne dit rien. Que dire, de toute façon?

Il lui tendit simplement la main, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire.

Juste montrer.

Puisqu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'Angelo le laissait s'exprimer...

**********************************

Ce soir-là représentait pour Aphrodite le jour heureux où avait débuté leur amour. Ce soir-là était le plus important de tous. D'ailleurs Angelo était toujours là, ce soir-là, même depuis les deux ans que durait cette mascarade. Le chevalier du poisson était heureux. Aujourd'hui, il aurait son amour rien qu'à lui.

Rien qu'à lui.

Ces mots, il les chantonnait joyeusement en cuisinant de quoi faire un magnifique repas. Plus agité qu'une fourmilière en mouvement, Aphrodite passait et repassait en revue chaque recoin de son temple. Tout devait être parfait.

Absolument tout.

Une fois que tout fut vérifié encore et encore, le jeune homme s'assit sur son canapé et attendit.

*****

Il était minuit, et Angelo n'était toujours pas là. Aphrodite sortit et s'assit sur une marche. Il regardait les étoiles. Ce soir-là, les larmes vinrent trop rapidement à ses yeux. Ce soir-là, un jeune homme amoureux cria à son désespoir à la face du monde. Silencieusement.

Et une ombre, ce soir-là, décida que s'en était trop. Hésitant encore un instant, il allait s'avancer, lorsque les poings du poisson se fermèrent.

C'était fini.

Ce soir-là avait été de trop.

Aphrodite se leva et , remarquant soudainement un mouvement sur sa gauche, il vit l'ombre. Un instant tétanisé, il ne dit rien. Puis, rapidement, il se reprit et fonça vers la maison du capricorne. Un problème à régler avant l'autre.

Il passa silencieusement dans la maison du verseau où il savait ne pas être le bienvenu, surtout à cette heure-ci, et dévala les escaliers. A quelques mètres de la maison de l'amant de celui qu'il aimait, Aphrodite s'arrêta.

Il avait peur.

Doucement, il entra, dissimulant au mieux son cosmos. De toute façon, vu les bruits qu'il entendait, ils ne devaient même pas être en alerte. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il tendit l'oreille. Des mots indistincts lui parvenaient.

- Angelo... Ah! ... tu... chez Aphrodite....

- Si... amour... Hn!... mais bon.... attendra...

- Pas... mmm... sympa.... ta part.... devrait... casser...

- Pour le voir... ah!... supplier... rester?.... pitoyable...

- Tu m'avais... Promis... que... fini!.. AH!

- Oui Amour... viens...

- Ah!

Aphrodite se recroquevilla au sol. Il avait mal. Tellement mal qu'il ne retenait pas ses sanglots. Fourrant sa tête entre ses bras, posés sur ses genoux, il tenta d'étouffer ce germe de souffrance qui grandissait en lui comme une mauvaise herbe dans un champs.

Il n'y parvint pas.

Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'Angelo l'aimait quand même, il s'apercevait qu'il n'en était rien et que le cancer ne faisait que jouer.

Aphrodite n'en n'écouta pas plus. Pourquoi rester? Pourquoi se fâcher? Cela ne lui apporterait rien. Si ce n'est une douleur encore plus grande.

Aphrodite regagna lentement son temple, son esprit tournant au ralenti. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que se soit. Il était dans un gouffre sans fin, froid et sombre.

Plus rien n'existait mise à part le couloir sans lumière dans lequel il marchait depuis qu'il avait entendu la conversation de son amant avec le capricorne. Ses yeux étaient vides et son âme n'était tournée que sur Angelo et la souffrance qui s'en découlait.

Finalement, il en vint à ressasser toute son histoire avec le cancer. Du jour où il lui avait déclaré son amour, à aujourd'hui. Il se souvint avec mélancolie de leur premier baiser, de leur première nuit d'amour et de tous ces sourires qui les rassemblaient autrefois. De vide son regard devint triste.

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Doucement, Aphrodite se remémora l'instant où il avait compris son amour pour lui. C'était un soir d'hiver, où les Ors s'étaient réfugiés autour du feu de la cheminée de la salle du grand pope. Un petit groupe dont il faisait partie c'étaient amusés à discuter des couples à former plus tard.

Le premier avait bien sur été Milo et Camus qui ne se séparaient pas. Ensuite, il y avait eu un doute pour Mû et Shaka. Et puis ils en étaient venu à discuter de ceux qu'ils désiraient eux. Lui, bien sûr, c'était récrié qu'il n'avait personne en vu pour l'instant, et qu'en plus il ne voulait absolument pas tomber amoureux!

C'était Shura qui lui avait fait comprendre son attirance pour Angelo.

Shura....

Ils avaient discuté longtemps avant qu'Aphrodite n'avoue son penchant. C'étaient même Shura qui lui avait conseillé de le lui dire! Mais la guerre avait débuté et les Ors étaient devenus méfiants les uns envers les autres. Et plus aucun chevalier ne sortait de chez lui une fois la nuit tombé.

Shura....

De triste son regard devint coléreux. Comment le capricorne avait-il osé lui voler son amour? Lui savait à quel point il l'aimait! Comment? Aphrodite sentit la rage entrer dans son coeur. Une rage mêlée de désespoir. Il avait sincèrement apprécié Shura. Longtemps, même.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant.

Shura n'aurait jamais dû. Il n'avait pas le droit! Jamais! Il se souvenait très bien de leurs sourires complices à tous les deux. Il avait cru naïvement que c'était Angelo qui avait demandé a Shura de l'aider à les caser ensemble. Il comprenait à présent que ce n'avait été qu'un jeu organisé. Un jeu terrible, où lui était la première victime.

Une terrifiante envie de se venger entra en lui.

Il allait se venger.

Il allait se venger en séduisant Shura et en étant heureux dans les bras d'un autre homme. Le tout était de savoir comment procéder pour faire tout cela sans faire tout foirer comme à son habitude quand il s'agissait de jouer avec les sentiments.

Il avait toujours été partisan de l'honnêteté en Amour.

Arrivé près du dernier escalier devant chez lui, il s'arrêta. L'ombre qui l'avait observé était assise à sa place. Celle qu'il prenait tous les soirs où Angelo ne revenait pas. Cette ombre, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle était tellement spécifique à son propriétaire.

Tellement.

Agréablement surpris, Aphrodite le rejoignit après être resté un temps immobile, en silence.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est toi.

Le jeune homme aux roses s'assit près de lui. À vrai dire, il ne savait plus où il en était. Un ange passa. Étrangement, ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il était bien. Mais il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Pas encore. Et l'ombre le comprit. Un silence tendre enveloppa les deux hommes assis côte à côte. Aucun ne voulait faire entendre sa voix de peur que cet instant disparaisse. Cet instant si magique que rien n'aurait pu le briser pourtant.

Aphrodite se laissa à penser que les Dieux veillaient sur eux, en ce soir particulier où sa vie s'était renversée. Un léger sourire s'alluma sur ses lèvres.

Léger peut-être, mais il illumina le visage du poisson et le coeur de l'ombre.

Le jeune homme en oublia ses comment et ses problèmes.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil apparu que les deux hommes se levèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Un seul regard leur avait suffi pour se comprendre.

Une promesse dans leurs yeux.

La promesse de se revoir ainsi, une nuit, entourés de ce silence réconfortant.`

La promesse d'aller plus loin, peut-être. Ou du moins essayer.

Aphrodite sentit son coeur se réchauffer un peu. L'esprit de vengeance qui l'avait envahi la veille c'était légèrement calmé.

*****

Ce matin-là, Aphrodite n'attendit pas Angelo sur les marches qui menaient à son temple. Ce matin-là, Aphrodite avait décidé de laisser dehors son prétendu amant et de faire la grasse matinée.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du cancer quand il se retrouva incapable d'entrer dans le temple du poisson tant l'occupant l'avait parée de roses. Il avait beau frapper de toutes ses forces, personne ne répondait.

Agacé, il redescendit dans son temple à lui, qu'il n'avait pas occupé depuis des lustres, préférant squatter chez ses amants. Le poisson y allait un peu fort! Juste parce qu'il n'était pas venu la veille... franchement. Le cancer ne voulait pas alerter Shura, aussi il passa silencieusement dans le temple de son camarade et amant avant de retourner au sien. S'il l'avait su, Shura l'aurait encore collé comme une sangsue et il ne le supportait plus.

Bon sang, tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était du sexe, où, quand, et avec qui il le désirait!

Le cancer était aveugle.

*****

Alanguis sur son lit, Aphrodite ne pleurait pas. Il souriait. Il avait réussi. Il s'était libéré de ses chaînes qui l'accrochaient à Angelo.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait libre. Le parfum de ses roses lui montait aux narines comme une promesse de bonheur à venir.

Le sourire du chevalier des poissons s'élargit. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée.

Parfait.

Lentement, dans un dernier soupir de bonheur, il plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

*****************************************

Cela faisait une semaine à présent qu'Aphrodite avait mis Angelo à la porte. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs la risée de bon nombre de ses frères à qui cette situation amusait follement. Aphrodite avait ne réputation d'homme facile, pour ne pas dire le mot qui fâche. Alors que le cancer n'aie pas réussi a revenir dans le lit du poisson était hautement risible. Surtout insultant, en fait, pour une certaine partie de l'anatomie du chevalier...

Le jeune homme aux roses, quant à lui, jouait de sa réputation qu'il savait peu flatteuse et presque totalement inventée d'ailleurs, pour enfoncer un peu plus son ex-amant et "sa maîtresse". Mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Très froid.

*****

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui détournait Aphrodite de son objectif.

Une seule.

Les visites de l'ombre. Les visites de celui dont il savait à présent qu'il l'observait depuis longtemps déjà. Les visites d'Aldébaran.

Personne ne pouvait se douter que le gentil et niais chevalier du taureau passait souvent le voir pour parler, ou tout simplement être là. Près de lui. Aphrodite aimait par-dessus tout ces visites. C'était un rayon de soleil de la nuit. C'était ce qui le soutenait à la surface.

C'était ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer.

Aldébaran savait ce qu'était de devoir supporter une réputation qui ne nous correspond pas forcément. Obligé de jouer le crétin, la bonne poire, le taureau n'était en fait que peu connu, pour ne pas dire absolument pas. Le chevalier des poissons se sentait privilégié d'avoir ainsi accès à un véritable morceau de la personnalité de son nouvel ami.

Il appris donc à apprécier l'humour fin et limite moqueur du taureau. Il appris à débattre pendant des heures sur n'importe quel sujet. Il appris la douceur qu'Aldébaran mettait dans ses gestes pour préparer quelque chose dont il savait qu'il ferait plaisir. Le chevalier du taureau était l'homme le plus observateur qu'Aphrodite n'avait jamais vu, et jamais au grand jamais le poisson ne l'aurait contredit sur tel ou tel paroles prononcées ou gestes effectués.

Aphrodite savait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. Et il savait aussi qu'Aldébaran attendrait qu'il soit près.

Alors il allait à son rythme.

*****

Mais le reste du temps, il ne perdait pas de vue sa vengeance.

Aldébaran savait tout. Aphrodite lui avait tout expliqué. Mais le taureau ne le soutenait pas vraiment dans son entreprise, même s'il ne l'en empêchait pas complètement. Après tout, le cancer et le capricorne avaient fait beaucoup souffrir celui qu'il aimait de tout son coeur.

Il n'était cependant pas partisan de faire souffrir ses frères et il pensait, a juste raison peut-être, que tout cela n'attirerait que des ennuis à Aphrodite.

Mais celui-ci n'en démordait pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à digérer la trahison de Shura. Et il pensait ne pas réussir tant qu'il n'aurait pas accompli sa vengeance.

Il allait jouer avec Shura comme Angelo avait joué avec lui. Le capricorne savait tout depuis le début.

Il allait payer.

Quant à Angelo, il s'en était déjà chargé. Aphrodite avait fait circuler des rumeurs telles que plus personne ne s'approchait du cancer. Il était même fuit, d'ailleurs.

Donc abstinence obligée, puisque Shura l'avait également foutu à la porte.

C'était le poisson qui lui en avait soufflé l'idée. Il avait commencé à ensorceler le chevalier du capricorne. Lentement, comme un poison qui s'infiltre dans les plaies, il lui avait chuchoté toutes les promesses qu'Angelo n'avait jamais tenues. À présent, il le tenait presque entre ses mains. Comme un pantin, le capricorne était si influençable...

Et Shura ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il tombait amoureux, inévitablement amoureux.

Aphrodite n'en était d'ailleurs pas peu fier, lui qui croyait ses instinct de drague complètement perdus...

*****

Et puis un jour, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le capricorne fut complètement piégé. Le poisson avait tellement bien joué son jeu de "je suis ton ami qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ton bien" que Shura était persuadé n'être qu'un salaud qui abusait de l'amitié d'Aphrodite. Ce qu'il était, bien entendu, de l'avis du chevalier aux roses, mais bon, cela ne comptait pas.

Il avait réussi.

S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il en aurait bondi de joie. Sa vengeance était presque accomplie à présent.

Doucement, comme on prodigue une torture lente et mortelle, il le poussa à se déclarer grâce à de petits gestes en apparence insignifiants. Ici un frôlement, là, un sourire, Aphrodite sentait que le capricorne était perdu. Et il en jouait.

C'est d'un "je vais réfléchir" et d'un regard langoureux que le poisson répondit à sa déclaration d'amour.

Aldébaran, quant à lui, s'éloignait. Le chevalier des roses ne parlait presque plus que de Shura et de sa vengeance. Même quand ils étaient ensemble, quel que soit le sujet que le taureau essayait d'imposer, il finissait invariablement sur le capricorne.

Aldébaran craignait plus que tout que le poisson se soit laissé prendre à son jeu.

Malheureusement, Aphrodite confirma les doutes du taureau sans le faire exprès. Sans même le remarquer, d'ailleurs.

*****

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'il avait trop bien joué la comédie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'il avait surestimé les capacités d'acceptation d'Aldébaran. Car tout à son aveuglement vengeur, il n'avait pas remarqué que le taureau avait mal. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne supportait plus cette situation.

Pour lui tout était tracé. Il allait se venger de Shura en le jetant comme une vieille chaussette, puis il se jetterait dans les bras du taureau et lui donnerait son coeur et son âme, ou même plus. Et il serait heureux.

Mais, à l'annonce du nouveau couple Capricorne/poisson, Aldébaran sentit la douloureuse flèche de la trahison envahir son coeur. Il sortit d'un geste sec du lieu d'entraînement sous les yeux étonnés de ses compagnons pour qui cela était une bonne nouvelle. Aphrodite ne comprit pas. Le taureau était bien au courant de son plan, non?

Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus. Après tout, Aldébaran lui avait promis d'apporter les petits gâteaux qui faisait son bonheur. Il viendrait sans doute le soir même, un peu plus tard, c'est tout.

*****

Mais Aldébaran ne vint pas ce soir-là. Ni tous les autres d'ailleurs. Il était parti.

Parti.

Aphrodite recommença à pleurer, le soir, assis sur sa marche.

Il n'avait toujours pas accepté de dormir avec Shura, et les ors commençaient à trouver cela plutôt louche. Les regards soupçonneux et septiques de ses camarades ne cessaient de le suivre.

Et Aldébaran était parti. Les dieux seuls savaient où. Et Mü peut-être aussi. Mais le poisson n'osait plus s'approcher de lui depuis qu'il avait reçu un "starlight extinction" alors qu'il lui demandait de lui passer le sel. Le bélier était semblait-il de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Et surtout très remonté contre lui.

Aphrodite ne comprenait pas.

*******************************************************

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Aldébaran était parti.

Aphrodite, comme tous les autres soirs depuis deux mois était assis sur une marche menant à son temple. Seul.

Seul et morose.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Enfin si, mais n'avait pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

Persuadé que le taureau avait fini par découvrir sa noirceur et était parti juguler son dégoût, le chevalier aux roses souffrait. Il souffrait en silence, renfermé comme une huître solitaire. Il souffrait au point de se mutiler lui-même, accusant ton son être d'avoir ne serait-ce que penser pouvoir mériter l'amour du taureau. Il souffrait.

Il souffrait et il se dégoûtait.

Il comprenait à présent, et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il comprenait, que jamais au grand jamais il n'aurais dû achever sa vengeance.

Et pourtant cela avait été avec une sorte de jubilation qu'il avait craché au visage du Capricorne. Toute sa haine et son mépris avaient coulé dans ses mots et son regard. Sans remords aucun, il avait jeté au visage de Shura sa trahison et ce qui en avait découlé. Et il avait anéanti son ancien confident.

Sans remord et avec jubilation.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que cela l'avait libéré. Mais cela aurait été mentir. Au contraire, même, il s'était senti encore plus malheureux, si c'était possible.

La douleur dans les yeux de Shura lui avait rappelé la sienne. Il n'avait pas pu soutenir son regard.

Seules les pierres avaient été témoins de la scène. La détresse du capricorne, visible dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacun de ses regards, avait raconté l'entrevue d'elle-même. Pas un mot descriptif n'était sorti de leur bouche à tous les deux.

Pas un seul.

Cela n'avait pas joué en faveur du poisson, car si Shura tombait visiblement et bruyamment dans la dépression, lui sombrait en silence, le visage de marbre.

Quelques ors avaient pensé envoyer Angelo, son ancien amant, pour le punir et lui démontrer la monstruosité de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais celui-ci avait disparu nul ne savait où et semblait décidé à ne pas revenir avant un certain moment. Personne ne le regrettait. Tout juste s'ils n'en parlèrent plus de cinq secondes avant de revenir au sujet de leur discrimination.

Aphrodite était passé, aux yeux de ces "frères", de personne tout juste tolérable à monstre.

*******************************************************

Commença ainsi une longue période aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles.

Aussi noire que le gouffre dans lequel s'était plongé Aphrodite. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Seul restait dans son esprit, le minimum de survie: à savoir comment manger, comment dormir, comment marcher. Le poisson ne sortait plus de chez lui. La maison accueillante et parfumée que le cancer, puis le taureau, avaient connue était morte et enterrée.

Ne restaient plus que les senteurs nauséabondes d'une vie renfermée, solitaire et vide.

Le jeune homme aux roses ne comptait plus le temps. Il en était devenu strictement incapable. Et d'ailleurs plus rien n'avait d'importance. Rien.

Rien.

Aphrodite ne vivait plus. Il survivait.

Aussi, dans un éclair de lucidité, quatre mois exactement depuis qu'Aldébaran était parti, le poisson décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Si ce n'est revoir celui qu'il aimait une dernière fois. Juste pour lui dire "je t'aime" et "Adieu". Juste pour ça.

Juste.

Et personne n'avait le droit de l'en empêcher.

*****

C'est en courant que le chevalier des poissons se dirigea vers la maison du bélier. Dévalant les marches comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, Aphrodite ne remarqua pas que les chevaliers d'ors, dans les maisons desquels il passait sans même un regard, c'étaient mis à le suivre, intrigué par cette course contre la montre.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le temple de Mü qu'il voyait au loin.

Le temple de Mü.

Mü.

Mü qui semblait avoir cessé de lui en vouloir. Peut-être que... ainsi...

Mais Mü resta intraitable. Aldébaran ne voulait plus le voir et il avait promis à son ami qu'il ne dirait rien.

C'est là que les boutades commencèrent à fuser. Moqueuses. Hideuses. Et coupées net par Aphrodite.

Une vague de déception brisa le mur de glace que le jeune homme avait érigé dans son esprit. Ce même mur qui l'avait empêché de s'effondrer durant ces six mois.

Aphrodite craqua.

Il cria, hurla, tempêta, s'égosilla, tonna, vociféra, s'époumona, défia, à s'en casser la voix.

Tout y passa.

L'amour.

La trahison.

Le dégoût.

La vengeance.

La douleur.

La solitude.

La folie.

L'injustice.

Et puis tout ne fut plus que murmures et larmes.

Angelo.

Les marches de son temple.

Shura.

L'amitié bafoué.

Aldébaran.

Son coeur perdu.

Et enfin le silence. Aphrodite s'était enfui. Les ors étaient tétanisés. Silencieux.

Et honteux.

*******************************************************

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours entiers que le chevalier des poissons avait disparu. Trois jours entiers que les Ors le recherchaient et ne le trouvaient pas.

Excepté Angelo qui avait disparut et Shura, toujours en dépression nerveuse, tous s'y étaient mis. Même les plus réticents, les plus acharnés à croire qu'il n'y avait pas de seconde chance pour les traîtres. Tous se sentaient coupables de n'avoir pas remarqué avant, à quel point leur frère cachait ses émotions douloureuses.

Et ils l'étaient assurément.

Mü avait été envoyé avec l'urgent devoir de ramener Aldébaran dans les quelques secondes qui avait suivi la disparition d'Aphrodite. Lorsque le taureau était revenu, catastrophé par son aveuglement et son inconscience de la situation, les recherches avaient déjà commencé. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même sur ce coup-là, et s'en voulait terriblement.

Les chevaliers du zodiaque avaient d'abord été transportés de fébrilité provoquant un désordre moins efficace que tout autre chose. En quelques heures à peine, ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'inefficacité de leurs gestes.

Alors ils avaient quadrillé tout le sanctuaire pour le retrouver. Les Ors s'étaient répartit les zones et ils tournaient toutes les deux heures. Bien évidemment, ils ne trouvaient rien, et recommençaient encore et encore.

Tous craignaient de tomber sur le corps d'Aphrodite.

*****

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, et c'était là tout leur problème, c'est que la maison des poissons possédait une cache secrète dont seul le chevalier aux roses, et ceux dont il désirait la présence, pouvait franchir la "porte", un amas de roses empoisonnées.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, et c'était là tout leur problème, c'est que dans leur frénésie à le retrouver, ils ne remarquèrent pas la disparition d'un certain chevalier à l'ombre reconnaissable entre mille.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, eh, bien, c'est qu'ils ne savaient rien.

*****

Ce soir-là, allongé au milieu des roses aux mille couleurs de son temple, Aphrodite se donna.

Ce soir-là, allongé au milieu des roses aux mille couleurs de son temple, Aphrodite s'abandonna.

Et les Ors pouvaient bien continuer à chercher, les deux hommes n'en avaient rien à faire.

*******************************************************************************************************

_**FIN**_

***********************************************************************************************************

Une tite review ? ?


	2. De l'apparition du ménage

**Auteur : Bah moi. Nan mais quelle question idiote !! ^^ lol Ologliniel.**

**Disclaimer : Eh nan. J'aurais bien aimé pourtant mais… pas à moi.**

**Avertissement : Amis compatriotes et camarades slashistes, soyez les bienvenus. Homophobes ? Vous vous êtes trompés de chemin, je crois…**

**Note : Désolée pour le retard, la rentrée vient de démarrer et ben… je pensais à tout autre chose que nos amis les chevaliers ! ^^'**

_****_

De l'apparition du ménage

*************************************************************************************************

_**1- Et les recherches cessèrent**_

Les Ors ne revirent Aphrodite et Aldébaran que de nombreuses heures plus tard. À vrai dire, ce fut Aioria qui leur tomba dessus : il fonça sans réfléchir comme le boulet qu'il était, et tomba à moitié mort d'empoisonnement aux pieds des deux amants. S'en suivit une course contre la montre pour lui donner les multitudes d'antidotes nécessaires à sa survie, qu'Aphrodite remporta haut la main. Et dans le remue-ménage que cela provoqua, le poisson et le taureau crurent se rappeler par la suite, que la plupart des Ors avaient exprimées leur remord d'une manière qu'ils préférèrent oublier très rapidement.

_*********************************  
**_

_**2- Les longs escaliers ne font pas le bonheur des amants  
**_  
Dix maisons séparaient Aldébaran et Aphrodite. Dix grandes maisons qu'il fallaient traverser tout les soirs, pour avoir une chance de recevoir un baiser ou une caresse, avant de devoir remonter, l'aube pointant son nez opportun. Sans compter les escaliers. Le poisson et le taureau vouaient une haine viscérale aux escaliers. Après tout, quoi de plus encombrant qu'un escalier ? c'est méchant et fourbe, un escalier. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'ils avaient tendance à s'allonger ? En plus, c'est dur, froid, visqueux, illettré, menteur, vulgaire et raciste, un escalier. Non, vraiment. Personne n'aime les escaliers. Et surtout pas Aphrodite et Aldébaran.

_*********************************  
**_

_**3- Jalousie bien exprimée, retombe sur les autres  
**_  
Le temple du poisson ne resta pas longtemps à l'abandon. Le taureau préférant de loin la tranquillité, ne tarda pas à s'installer, ces frères étant bien trop avides de se faire pardonner pour leur propre bien. Pas qu'il soit jaloux, mais de voir son poisson entouré de onze hommes prêts à tout pour lui faire plaisir ne l'enchantait guère. Ainsi commença donc leur vie en ménage, peu après que les onze hommes en questions se soient faits envoyé sur les roses. Sans jeu de mots. Aldébaran ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'un Aphrodite rougissant et exaspéré avait inventé comme poison.  
_**  
**__*********************************  
**__****_

4- le déménagement particulier du taureau chez le poisson  
  
La maison du taureau avait d'étonnant qu'elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Encombrée de meubles, on n'y avait que peu de place pour se déplacer, mais elle restait chaleureuse tant les couleurs qui la paraient étaient vives. Lorsque Aphrodite débarqua dans l'intention de ne prendre que le minimum puisqu'il ne possédait pas d'espace illimité, il devint hystérique. Le « minimum » était réparti dans tous les meubles. Il fallut l'aide des Ors, ainsi que trois bonnes semaines pour que tout soit retrouvé. « Chaque chose à sa place et une place pour chaque chose. » devint la citation préféré d'Aphrodite.

_*********************************  
**_

_**5- tranquillité retrouvé, ou comment Aphrodite régla le problème des Ors trop collants  
**_  
Aphrodite allait péter un câble, et Aldébaran, deux. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Débarquer dans leur chambre alors même que leur position devenait délicate et intime, en était une. Et malheureusement pour les Ors, le poisson était friand des poisons, aussi, une beuverie plus tard, tout fut réglé. L'esprit des chevaliers d'ors se mélangea tellement les pinceaux, avec les peintures allant avec, que chacun se prit pour un autre, tout en en déclarant sa flamme a celui qu'il prenait pour quelqu'un mais qui en était un autre. Redoutable et efficace. Les deux amants retrouvèrent leur tranquillité.

_*****************************************************************************************************_

A suivre

*************************************************************************************************

**Review ? ^^**


End file.
